Danganronpa: Time for Despair!
by RuneSenseii
Summary: Yuuki Tamako was an average student hoping to get into a prestigious school. He gets the invite He wanted, but not in the way he expected. Now him and 15 other students are trapped in one of Monokuma's killing games with no way out other than murder! (SYOC Closed!)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

*sigh* "It's hard playing the bad guy sometimes. They outsmarted me."

"It was his fault. I hate kids..."

The figure pulled out a locket with a picture of a young girl on it.

"I'm sorry Junko, I promise next time I will do better. I will keep your dream alive."

The figure put the locket back in its pocket and walked away from the burning building it was in front of...

Hopes Peak Academy.

* * *

_*ring ring* *ring ring*_

"Ugh..." I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I thought I turned the alarm off, why did it ring? This is my last day to sleep in and now it's ruined. I face planted into my pillow and lifted my tired arm to turn it off. I figured since I'm already awake, I might as well get up.

I got up and slowly made my bed. My body wasn't in any condition to do anything perfectly or with detail but it was an ok job. I looked out the window to see how bright it was outside. It looked like a rainy day so I guess that means I won't be going out today. I jumped on my computer to check my email. I was wondering what I would do for my remaining high school years. Today was my last day of vacation before my school year started again. I wanted to see if I had a shot at Hopes Peak Academy but I don't have any particular talent of any kind. I'm a completely average student with no real specialties. If you want any chance of getting in, you either need to be scouted by the school, or be extremely lucky in a draw from thousands of kids with the same crazy goal as you. Can you blame them? Graduation from this school is basically guaranteed success in whatever life you choose to live. No student in all of Japan would reject an invitation to attend. Unfortunately, Hopes Peak wasn't doing a draw this year so all of my chances of getting in are gone. I guess I'll have to spend my remaining school years in a normal high school.

I booted up my email and saw an announcement by Hopes Peak Academy saying that the school is no longer accepting for this fall. I stuffed my head in my folded arms and just sat at my desk, depressed.

_*knock knock*_

I looked at my door, half expecting to know who it was. My sister always seems to come into my room to annoy me. I don't hate her company, but she can be really weird at times and It's hard getting any work done when she's around. I don't delay my answer any longer.

"Come in." My sister walks in carrying a letter. She looks at me with a smile on her face that tells me I should be either excited or nervous.

"Good job big brother! I'm so proud of you!" What is she talking about?" She notices my confused face and shows me the letter.

"Just look at this. Its a letter for you." I take the letter from her hands and read its contents. My eyes widen in surprise as I read.

_Dear Yuuki Tamako,_

_We at Hopes Peak Academy welcome you to be apart of our student body this fall. We would like to recognize your talent as the SHSL Detective. We hope to see you at your opening orientation tomorrow and eagerly await to see what you can bring to the Hopes Peak Family._

_What could go wrong?_

_ \- Headmaster of Hopes Peak Academy _

* * *

**Yuuki Tamako**

**SHSL Detective**

**Height: 5'6"**

**Weight: 144 lbs**

* * *

What's this? This is a joke right? Hopes Peak Academy is scouting me out? B-but I'm not a talented person. I'm completely average at everything I do. I take a closer look at the letter to see the talent I've been accepted for.

Detective? I'm not a detective. I read over the letter over and over to see if there is anything I was missing. I couldn't spot anything out of the ordinary. This looks like a legitimate letter of acceptance addressed to me. But...why?

"Looks like you're moving on to brighter things!" my sister says joyfully. "I'll leave you to prepare for yourself." She starts to make her way out and stops for a bit to say one more thing.

"I guess dad really means what he says huh?"

My dad is the famous detective Ishida Tamako, known for solving mysteries that ranged from murder to petty theft. He isn't around that much but when he is here, we share stories of our lives. When I was little, I expressed interest in going to Hopes Peak Academy and he seemed to be really excited of the thought. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to go but he always seemed to be in a better mood when we talked about it.

He would always say thing like "Hopes Peak is the only acceptable school my son can attend." and "I will do anything in my power to get you into that school.". Whenever he said things like that, it seemed like he was a different person. Unfortunately, he had to fly to America for a large-scale burglary case. It seemed like every country wanted him for themselves recently. I wasn't really sad or angry that he left, but I think it had quite the toll on my mom. She basically raised me and my sister by herself. The last thing he said to me before he left was "You're getting into that school."

Could my dad be the reason I got accepted? There's no way he had the power to get me into the school. I start to feel guilty about getting the letter. What if someone with a better talent didn't get in because of me. Someone with an actual talent. I try not to think about it too much as I start browsing the internet.

If my dad took the effort to get me accepted, I wasn't going to let him down. I'm gonna train myself to be an ace detective. I take a look at the letter to see how long I have. When I see the answer, I face plant my desk. How am I supposed to learn anything in a day! Why do they send these letters out at the last second. They don't really give you any time for preparation. I guess it's so that they can see who is really determined to attend, almost like a first test.

I get up from my desk to get a good look at myself in the mirror. My red eyes stare back at me. Am I ready to attend a school like this? My hair is straight and unkempt. It was a solid black and had a small cowlick coming out of the top. I was wearing a black dress shirt that I had buttoned up and a plain white sweater vest. I also had on a red tie, black jeans and black shoes. I looked decent enough I thought. Nothing too fancy.

"Alright, I can do this!" I give myself some words of encouragement and sit down to do some hardcore research. I need to become a top grade detective by tomorrow.

Looks like my life just got a bit more interesting!

* * *

**Alright there is the story! This story will take place in Hopes Peak Academy, just like the first game so hopefully you can have a good understanding of the layout. Now I'm going to have to hit you with some rules. The rules for submitting an OC are as follows.**

**1\. I'm only accepting 7 boys and 8 girls to bring the total to 16 students as normal.**

**2\. I will not accept any characters sent through reviews. If you want to send a character, PM it to me.**

**3\. No SHSL Despair, Hope, Luck, or ?. These are in a lot of stories and it's always the same twists so I'd rather just not have them.**

**4\. Please be original when sending these. I will be checking other fics to see if you have submitted them to other stories. If I see you submitted them to more than 1 other story, it will be rejected.**

**5\. I will not be reserving spots for anyone. I will be accepting characters for around 2-3 days before I make my pick so that should be enough time for you to come up with something.**

**6\. I will only accept characters that follow the form below. No exceptions.**

**7\. Try to get these characters to fit into the Danganronpa feel. Basically, if it wouldn't work in the game, it won't work here.**

**That should be all but if I feel I need more rules, I will enforce them as well. Now here is the form for submitting! It will also be on my profile for you to copy and paste.**

**OC submission form:**

**Name: (or what they go by but you would also need to give me the real name.)**

**Nickname: (if any)**

**SHSL:**

**Note: Everyone is going to be 16 years old. Age never really played a part of the games so it's not really going to play a part here either.**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Physical Appearance: (Eye color, hair color, scars or stuff like that)**

**Clothing: (They are wearing the same thing throughout the story so choose wisely)**

**Personality: ( Try to be detailed. I want to know a good amount about your character.)**

**Bio: (Basically their backstory and how they got their talent and such.)**

**How do they address other people: (Mr., Ms., nicknames etc.)**

**Type of people they would and wouldn't get along with:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies: (What they do during free time)**

**Biggest secret: (I might use this for something so be creative)**

**Worst fear: (Same as above)**

**Role during Investigation:**

**Role during Trial:**

**What do you think they should be and why: (Culprit, Victim,Survivor etc.) This does not guarantee anything. I will be the final judge on who lives and dies but I would like your suggestion.**

**Quote: (Basically, what would they say when they meet someone new and introduce themselves.)**

**Any other info:**

**That should be it! I look forward to all of your characters. As I said, I'll be accepting for around 2-3 days before I make my selection. I probably won't tell who got accepted because I want it to be a secret. Thank you for reading my story and have a great day!**


	2. Prologue: Strangers 1

Prologue: Strangers 1

**AN: Thank you to all that submitted a character! Sorry it took a bit longer than I expected to get this chapter out but its here. I have chosen the "lucky" 15 students that will join Yuuki in this killing adventure. Hopefully you enjoy! **

**Story time!**

* * *

I woke up the next day feeling tired and groggy. Staying up until three in the morning really does you in. I looked at my clock to see its face bear the time of 5:30 A.M. I got up to get ready for my new life. Was I excited? Of course. What student wouldn't be. I'm going to attend a high ranking school that will set my life up forever.

I quickly made my bed and started packing. I took only things I would need for my new school life. I waved my family goodbye and made my way towards the train. My heart started beating faster and faster as I boarded. Is this really my new life? Would I be alright with all of these talented people. Will I live up to my new talent? Questions raced through my head as the train slowly made it's way towards Hopes Peak Academy.

I got off and walked to the steps. This is it. My new school life begins here. I'm sure it will be one full of hope and joy. I brace myself and take my first steps into the school. It was even more beautiful in person than in the pictures. I've always seen it from a distance but never imagined I'd actually be invited to attend.

The entrance hall was even more luxurious than the outside. It was full of some of the most expensive equipment I've laid my eyes upon. I took a look around and said to myself "Looks like it's time".

I don't remember a good part of what happened after that. The last thing I recall was being in the entrance hall. My eyes started to spin and the room looked like a jumbled mess to me. I tried my hardest to keep my balance but everything was just too weird and horrible that I finally succumbed to the dizziness and passed out on the floor.

I woke up in a hallway. My eyes were still a bit heavy and my body was weak. I urged my strength and managed to get up. What just happened? Why was I in a hallway? Was I in the school? All of these questions and more were racing through my head. The hallways looked like a normal school. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary. I walked for a bit and found a door. Maybe someone in there could help me find out what had just happened to me.

I opened the door and discovered an empty classroom. All of the desks and items seemed to be in their proper place. The first thing to catch my eyes were the giant iron plates covering the windows. What class was this? I noticed a small piece of paper on one of the desks. I picked it up and read a small letter written in red crayon. The handwriting was crude and mysterious.

_Welcome to your new life here at Hopes Peak Academy. As the headmaster, I would like to congratulate you on your accomplishment. I hope we can have a fantastic year here together. I'm sure it will be a year full of laughs and joy._

_ \- Headmaster_

There was a note on the bottom of the paper written in a smaller font.

_All freshmen are to report to the entrance hall by 8:00 A.M_.

I looked at the clock which had the time of 7:30. It looked like I still had a bit of time but I figured it would be better to get there early. I made my way out of the room and walked down the unfamiliar hallways. It looked like this was Hopes Peak Academy. Why don't I remember coming in here? Why was I passed out on the floor in a hallway? Surely the staff or even a student would have found me. I finally found what looked like the door to the entrance hall. I opened it up to discover three other students waiting in the now darker and different room. There was a huge vault door blocking the entrance and what looked like machine guns pointing into the room. What happened to this place? This was definitely the same room I blacked out in but why was it so different? Those guns look like they could actually kill someone but why would they be pointing into the school? I try and look around some more before being cut off by one of the students in the room.

"Excuse me, but are by any chance a freshman at Hopes Peak Academy?"

I turn to look at the boy who asked the question. He was a tall guy with black slicked back hair ending at the base of his neck. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a black T-shirt that had a scale imprinted on it. He had on jeans that made him look like a biker gang member and his shoes were blue and black.

"Oh um, yeah I am. Is this everyone?"

"It's everyone that's here so far. What's your name?"

"Oh yeah, my name is Yuuki Tamako. I'm the SHSL Detective." I reach my hand out for him to shake.

"Detective huh? That sounds fine to me and the jury! I am Takahiro Akiyoshi, the SHSL Judge. Make sure you behave or I'll have you face the jury and the executioner."

* * *

**Takahiro Akiyoshi**

**SHSL Judge:**

**Height: 6'4"**

**Weight: 200 lbs.**

* * *

Jury? Executioner? I'm sure he's just cracking jokes. It's the first day and I'm sure we all want to make a good impression. I shake the judge's hand as I look over to the other two students in the room.

"We can talk later Yuuki. Right now you should probably introduce yourself to those two over there." I nod my head in agreement as I make my way over to another one of the students. It was a girl this time, adorned in a white cloak and a gray shirt underneath. She was wearing a black skirt and she also had on black knee high socks and black shoes. Her hair was short and brown and stopped right about at her shoulders. She also seemed to have a feather accessory going down her hair. I wave my hand to show I'm no danger but she just stands there, almost like she is trying to avoid my gaze. I walk up to her to see if she would acknowledge my existence.

"Hello, my name is Yuuki Tamako. I am the SHSL Detective."

"U-um, m-my name is Yuni Koruna. I-I'm the SHSL Zoologist."

* * *

**Yuni Koruna**

**SHSL Zoologist**

**Height: 5'1"**

**Weight: 100 lbs**

* * *

"Oh zoologist. So you like animals?" I figured asking questions about her talent would probably ease her mind and make her less nervous.

"Um, yes. I love watching and studying animals. All of them are wonderful." She gives a soft smile that makes my cheeks red.

"W-well Yuni, I'm going to go introduce myself to the last student over there. I'm sure we'll get the chance to talk some more soon." I just needed to get out of here before my cheeks become as red as Hell.

"U-um, ok." Yuni gives me a wave as I make my way towards the last student. This time it was a male. He had medium length blonde hair. He seems to be wearing a black jacket over a violet dress shirt that had a tie as well. He was also wearing black dress pants. As I go up to introduce myself, he turns around and I notice the eye patch over his left eye. It was a little ominous but I didn't think anything of it and proceeded to introduce myself.

"Hello, my name Is Yuuki Tamako and I'm the SHSL Detective. Nice to meet you!"

"Hey man, My name is Rentaro Aiba but you can call me Ren. I'm the SHSL Marksman and it's nice to meet you."

* * *

**Rentaro Aiba**

**SHSL Marksman **

**Height: 5'8"**

**Weight: 120 lb**s

* * *

"Tell me Yuuki, what do you think of Yuni over there?" I was a bit shocked at such a question being asked so suddenly.

"Oh, um well I think she seems nice. Hopefully I get to know her better. She seemed nervous when I introduced myself to her."

"Oh cmon Yuuki, she's beautiful. That shy personality she has combined with her soft way of speaking really sells me!" I practically see the drool coming out of his mouth so I attempt to get him back to our world.

"Hey, are you ok? Don't you think it's a bit too early to be oogling over girls? I mean, we've only met one. Maybe better ones will come soon."

"Ha, I like you Yuuki. That guy over there didn't really seemed to interested in my fantasies." I guess Takahiro has a bit more self control than Ren here. Before I could respond to Ren, Takahiro comes into our conversation.

"So how many more people do you think will come? I can't imagine they would only have four freshmen."

"I'm sure they're more. They'll probably show up in a bit." Ren retorts. "I'm pretty sure I saw that the school was accepting around 16 new students. It's only 7:40 so they still have a while till they need to actually be here. What kind of People do you guys think they'll be?"

"I'm sure there was a list of the talents somewhere on the school website." Takahiro states while putting his fingers to his chin. "If I recall, there was a Sculptor, Spiritualist, Shepard, Hunter, Seamstress, Medium, Food Taster, Pencil and Tattoo artists, and...and...hmm." Takahiro stood there, deep in thought trying to remember the other ones.

"T-There was a Herpetologist." Yuni says from the back of the room. I'm surprised she is the one who joined in considering She seemed the most nervous introducing herself.

"Now that you mention it I do think there was a Herpetologist. Thank you Yuni." Her face became red and she looked away. I guess she really is the shy type.

"What exactly is herpetology?" I ask. Yuni turns back around to answer my question.

"Herpetology is the study of amphibians and reptiles." She answers. They got an amphibian and reptile expert? Why would they need that if they already have a zoologist? I guess the school really is a mystery.

"Hey, even then that's only fourteen talents. Who are The last two?" Ren asks. Everyone looks to each other as to say that no one knew the answer. The room fell silent but the silence was quickly broken by the sound of an opening door.

I guess were about to find out.

* * *

**That's the first introduction chapter! Sorry if its a bit short, introductions are a pain to write. Once the action gets started, it will be a lot more fun. I also already have a few plans for character development.**

**So who's your favorite character so far? I revealed most of the talents so I guess its just a matter of finding out what kind of person they are. I hope you look forward to the next chapter where four more student's will join the crew.**

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
